1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting exercise device. More particular, the present invention relates to an exercise device in which the user, while in a relatively reclined position on the device, engages the device with the general thigh portion of the leg. The user may manually push, pull, and/or twist against the thigh engaged part of the device, whereby exercising routines may be developed which workout mainly the hip, stomach, buttocks, lower back, and thigh areas. A resistance means may be included to provide a resistance force against the motion of the user. The device may utilize an automatic feature for inducing a push, pull, and/or twist motion upon the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently there exist many exercise devices for exercising the lower body muscle groups, specifically the stomach, hip, buttocks, lower back, and thigh areas. However, most are only suitable for mainly a specific muscle group or possibly a combination of two. Some have proven uncomfortable to operate. For a good many people, especially women, the muscle groups which needs the most exercise are in the aforementioned areas. This device uniquely addresses this problem.
There exist devices upon which the user may sit or stand and performs a twisting exercise routine. This twist motion exercises mainly the stomach and lower back areas. Other devices exist in which the user stands on one leg and engages a pad member with the thigh of the other leg, pushing against a resistance force with the engaged thigh. This works mainly the thigh and buttocks areas, but only one side of the body at a time is exercised. Some exercise devices allow the user to engage pad members with the inner portion and/or outer portion of the thighs, performing a type of exercise routine in which the user feels resistance as they pull their legs together or push their legs apart. This exercise routine works mainly the thigh and hip muscles, and for some people, is not very comfortable. Other exercise devices allow the user to engage a pad member with the thighs while in a reclined position, but the user may push only against the member, no pulling or twisting is possible.
Given that there are a vast number of exercise products for the lower body being sold today, it has come as a surprise that no one has effectively designed a device that can exercise all of the main lower body muscle groups at once, or a selected combination, all from the same exercise device. This device provides this capability, in either a manual or automatic mode of operation. Both thighs of the user are used to operate this device, not one at a time. This therefore cuts down on the required total exercise time. The user operates the device while in a reclined position, which should prove very comfortable for a lot of people, especially those older or disabled. This device is unique in that it provides for selectable twisting, pulling, and/or pushing motion in the lower body area.